Dark Nightmare
by stormysFanfiction
Summary: Santana and Brittany have been Married for almost nine years, they have three kids that are their whole world, join them in their journey through life lessons,struggles and more. what happens when something happens that turns their life tragically upside down. smut*


CHAPTER 1

Flash Back-

Being married at 20 was not easy for them, people didn't approve and thought they were too young to get married but Brittany and Santana didn't care they both approached their families, with great confidence one windy afternoon in nyc at the age of 19 before they were to get married.

"mom,dad and the lopez's of course" Brittany said as her and Santana stood holding hands in front of both their parents. "we know that you guys think we are too young to get married but me and Santana, we love each other and we really want all of you to be at our wedding it would mean the world to us" looking around the room Brittany and Santana could tell their parents wanted to protest. So Brittany and Santana didn't speak they waited. "why, now why not wait until your older Santana?" Santana's father lucas spoke while getting up from his chair, he was tanned with dark brown eyes and bread that covered the sides of his face and top of his upper lip, he was a tall man, always dressed nice from head to toe even though he was an engineer he almost always seemed to be clean.

" we love each other dad, you know that we have been inseparable since the fifth grade when we first met, we live together and we have for a while now, all we want is your support" Santana paused looking around to see the reactions around the room, her mother clara and brittany's mom susan had a warm smile on their faces. While brittany's dad Brent looked like he was in a daze. "we will support you and be here for you Santana, your dads just being a hard ass because he doesn't want to let you go but you know he loves both of you" clara said as her and susan got up to hug Brittany and Santana. " we love both of you, but you do know this is a big responsibility?" brittany's mom said as she looked at both of them, the Latina and the blonde just shook their heads quickly because they knew this was a big commitment but they knew they both ready for it.

"ok, alright you both know that I love you girls too" Lucas spoke as he made his way over to hug both his girls, he considered Brittany part of the family since he's known her for so long, even sometimes saying she was his daughter. "alright enough of this stuff" brittany's father Brent said getting up from his chair "when's the wedding!" he screamed playfully making everyone in the room burst into laughter.

Brittany and Santana both looked at each other happily with love in their eyes as they reached to hug each other, they knew that they wanted this and they could not wait!

present-

Now nine years later they had their hands full with three kids Samara was now 7 years old, she had long blonde hair with bright blue eyes, she was a fire ball always ready to play and dance. She was soon going to be in the second grade and thought she ruled that world. Not long after samara turned one Brittany and Santana had, had another baby this time a set of twins, Max and Brandon were identical twins, which didn't really surprise the girls because Santana had a twin brother named owen. The twins are now six years old and going into first grade, they both had tanned skin with dark brown hair that covered their eyes , both of them were being very different when it came to their personality. Max was always looking for a new adventure, which was climbing from couch to couch and trying to find new ways to not step on the invisible lava which he claimed covered the floor of the penthouse. Brandon was all about making mud pies whenever he got the chance, he loved to get dirty and cause both his moms heart attacks when he came back from the school with dirt even in his hair.

It was summer and Brittany had just got off from work at the law firm she had been working in for almost eight years now, she started out as intern and got lucky when she was offered a position. It was about four o'clock when Brittany walked past George, whose job was to make sure the building was secure and no weirdos tried to get in. she gave him a quick wave and continued towards the elevator pressing the last floor. When she got off the elevator she could already hear her kids down the hall, since they had the entire floor to themselves Brittany nor Santana cared how loud the kids played.

As Brittany opened the penthouse door she was bombarded with her three kids running towards her with their arms wide open "mama!" they all yelled as Brittany gave them each kisses. "how are my babies!?" the blonde asked as she continued to kiss them all. "look what I drew at summer camp moma" samara pointed at her drawing, "woah" Brittany said as she looked at the picture "my little artist" she smiled, samara just blushed at her mama complements towards her and ran towards the living room. Getting up from her kneeling position Brittany wondered where her wife was when she looked up Santana was leaning on the door frame.

"hey babe" she greeted giving her wife a peck on the lips "Ewwwww" the twins yelled in unison " they kissed!" Brittany and Santana both looked at each other with a smirk on their lips as they start to move slowly towards their kids, samara, Max and Brandon all looked at each other with wide eyes because they knew what this meant "tickle fight!" Santana yelled as her and her wife ran towards the kids who were already down the hall.

Later It was dinner time at the LopezPierce home and as usual it was crazy, the kids had all had their hands washed and everyone was already sitting, eating their dinner.

"so how was summer camp today?" Brittany sighed, looking around the dinner table at her children, who had been attending a private school camp for a month.

Samara looked up at both her mother's as she finished chewing her food "well it was the last day and I'm superduper excited to go to Grandmas clara's house!" she yelled, Brittany and Santana both cringed at their daughters need to yell at every moment. "inside voices mija, you know that" the Latina corrected. Brittany nodded her head agreeing with her wife, samara just shrugged and went back to eating her dinner "how about my favorite boy's did you guys have fun on your last day?" Brittany asked looking directly at both her boys who were sitting across from her.

"I got to wear batman cape and jump!" max said as he got up and stood on top of his chair, his big brown widening like if that was the best thing he's ever done in his life. "vajte ahormiso, por favor, get down now" Santana warned, max sat down quickly apologizing " lo siento,sorry" max said and began eating again .despite his little show Brittany and Santana both laughed at his enthusiasm "how about you Brandon" Santana asked as she finished eating the last of her food. Brittany giggled at how fast her wife ate, Santana looked over at Brittany and shook her head with a smirk on her face.

"well, today my friend asked me where babies come from but I don't know" Brandon said, scrunching up his eyebrows in true confusion. The girls both looked at each other and then around the table to see the reactions of their other two kids since they all are always so curious about everything. They both seemed oblivious that is until samara spoke up.

"well, my friend said that babies come at night, and it's always raining" she explained, looking at both her brother who seemed amazed at what samara was saying, her blue as wide "she said she always hears wet sounds coming from her parents room at night, so she said it must rain in their room a lot because then they tell her that her mommy is having a baby, but I told her I hear wet sounds in my mom's room sometimes and they never tell me they're having a baby right mommy's?" out of breath having been talking so fast samara looks to her parents for answers, Santana is giggling away and brittany is in pure shock " ok, it's time to wash off and time for bed time!" britt got up from her seat horror still written on her face as Brandon whined "but where do babies come from mama?" he asked again as brittany takes him down the hallway and into the bathroom, santana laughs to herself as she hears the blonde tell Brandon that she will explain to him when he is bigger.

"alright you two, let's get a moving we are leaving early for grandma clara's tomorrow" having put all the plates in the sink for them to be done later when the kids are asleep Santana walks down the hallway with max and samara in hand. "knock knock" Santana says as she taps on the open bathroom door, Brittany is undressing Brandon, the bathtub already has bubbles and some toys floating. "Brought you another one" she says as max walks forward already undressing himself. " thanks, britt"

"welcome, baby" the Latina says as she walks off with samara ready to take her a bath in the little blondes own bathroom.

After putting the kids down, the women are both doing the dishes "are you fucking kidding me babe?" Brittany says somewhat jokingly "wet sounds" Santana laughs as she dries and puts away the dishes "fucking wet sounds babe" the Latina repeats, Brittany turns around and give her wife a plate to dry off. "and she said she hears it in our room!?" shocked and horrified the blond continues " do we have to be more quiet san!?"

Santana puts down the plate she's drying off and turns towards her wife, "babe look at me" Santana sighs as britt turns towards her again. "it's, ok she doesn't know what sex is yet, but if it makes you feel better we can be a bit more quiet, which is going to be hard to do but I'll just shove my face in the pillow" Santana smirks and lifts her eyebrows, flirting with her wife who in return smirks right back at her "ugh damn it but I love to hear you moan babe," Brittany bites her bottom lip, something she knows will drive her wife wild "fuck britt, that's hot" Santana says as she gives her wife a kiss on the lips but pulls away before Brittany can deepen the kiss. "why would you pull away if that was hot?" britt pouts, while looking at the Latina, "well because we have to be up early to go to my mom's house tomorrow, we have like ten suit cases babe and we have to double check that we have everything"

"I'm excited to see your mom and my mom and everyone! san we haven't seen them in a while" Brittany says as she shuts off the sink water indicating that there done. "im excited too britt, it's nice to get out of busy new York and head to lima for a bit, I know two weeks is a lot but you know how relaxed we are when we are there" Santana shrugged as she looked around the kitchen to make sure everything was clean, when she saw everything was clean, she reached for brittany's hand. " I know babe, I know, we get to spend time with everyone and the kids are so happy, you know they love it out there," Brittany nodded along with Santana Ohio was a place they went every summer since samara was born to relax and take time off work. They had time to be with brittany's parents and her little sister stella and they also had time to be with santana's brothers and sisters owen, Addison, stacy, and david.

"it's family time babe and I love it" Santana said with a warm smile as they walked past the kids room checking in on all of them and giving them each a kiss goodnight.

"maybe we can make it rain tonight" Santana laughed as Brittany face went pale again and then morphed into a smirk as she tackled her wife onto their bed playfully.

\- should if continue? its going to get insane so..

follow me on tumblr lopezpiercefanfiction


End file.
